Catastrophic Quaken
|Food = Rocks |Roar = |Habitat = Rocky terrains |Distribution = Dark Deep Eerie Isle Hermit's Garden Isle of Berk Rough Sands The Little Isles Trembling Faults |Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = |Attack2 = 12 |Speed2 = 14 |Armor2 = 35 |Firepower = 10 |Shot Limit2 = 6 |Venom = |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 20 |Stealth = 3 |Known Dragons = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Catastrophic Quaken is a large Boulder Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Physical Appearance Catastrophic Quaken egg SOD.png|''School of Dragons: Catastrophic Quaken Egg Catastrophic_Quaken_Egg_ROB.jpeg|In Rise of Berk Titan Wing Catastrophic Quaken.png|Titan Wing Egg In School of Dragons, the egg is a regular oval-shaped egg. It has layers of greyish brown and tan stripes on it and grey spots all over it. In Dragons: Rise of Berk, however, a Catastrophic Quaken's egg is brown and whitish tan, the same colors as an adult Catastrophic Quaken. It also has several spikes on its shell similar to an adult's. There also seems to be yellow oozing smoke coming out of it, a little-added touch. Hatchling to Adult As one of the biggest dragons to appear in the series, the Catastrophic Quaken has a somewhat stubby and short body with rather small wings. This dragon also has dark brown, wrinkly skin, akin to that of the Gronckle and the Hotburple. It is covered with spikes all over. The Catastrophic Quaken's head, body, and tail are covered in short spikes. Its lower jaw can split in two, with a tongue on each jaw. They are larger than other dragons in the Boulder class, including the Gronckle, but smaller than a full grown Screaming Death. Titan Wing Titan Wing Quakens in Dragons: Rise of Berk have a dark purple hide with longer spikes concentrated around their tail, neck, and snout. Abilities Firepower Catastrophic Quakens, like most Boulder Class dragons, eat rocks. Their love for these geological materials derive from their habitat in rocky terrains where they roam afoot and pick up sustenance while traveling. They also can produce a magma slobber from their jaws. When fully unhinged, their trifold jaws can ingest a plethora of rocks, which it subsequently spews out in the form of a molten lava stream. This ability has yet to be seen. Curling into a Boulder The Catastrophic Quaken can curl up into a boulder and roll into either its prey or its predators in a form of attack or defense. It can also smash into the ground with powerful strength and create a shockwave strong enough to knock both dragons and humans off their feet, or out of the sky. Strength and Jaw Strength Catastrophic Quakens are very strong, considering their size and armor. It was shown to easily break a boulder with its tail, and cause rock slides. They are the only dragons able to break a marble block. Being a Boulder Class dragon, this dragon's jaw strength is more powerful than the Gronckle's. Endurance and Stamina Being a Boulder Class dragon, Catastrophic Quakens are tougher than Gronckles, as they are able to withstand many attacks, especially when curled up. Even a Night Fury's plasma blast couldn't stun or harm it when rolling. As it body very heavy weight its able to travel in high speed to chase its enemies out of its territory that it shown to not to be exhausted at all until it succeeds. Intelligence It was smart enough to use tunnels that is big enough for itself to curl up into boulder to attack their enemies or able to use their strength to cause rock slides instead. They can learn to respond to vibrations, as seem to be used by the Dragon Hunters. The Quakens were smart enough to understand that by releasing the volcano presure they could stop the lava flow of the volcano and save the Gronckles. Speed and Agility These dragons can move faster than the Gronckles, and they can travel in greater speed when they curl like boulders. They are also able to walk on their hind legs . Weaknesses Due to their massive size, Catastrophic Quakens can get easily trapped in tight spaces, as shown in "Between a Rock and a Hard Place", when a Quaken couldn't move at all when it fell between two walls of rock with little space between them. Behavior and Personality This dragon is described to be the 'bully of the dragon world'. It is extremely lonely and cautious towards humans due to a lack of interaction with them. Like the Razorwhip, it has very limited contact with humans and other dragons, making them distrusting and destructive. However you can earn its loyalty simply by slowly introducing it to humans and other dragons. Once you do that, it becomes quite an agreeable animal. While they can be rather hostile, this dragon appears to be rather friendly and loyal at times. According to School of Dragons, Catastrophic Quakens have formed a symbiotic relationship with Prickleboggles, with the Catastrophic Quaken protecting the Prickleboggle from harm, and the Prickleboggle healing the Quaken if it is injured during a fight. The Catastrophic Quaken have also a symbiotic relationship with the Gronckles as stated in Living on the Edge. According to School of Dragons, these dragons surround their nests with large boulders in order to protect them from other dragons. Training Due to their reclusive behavior, Quakens are hard to train. However, once a trainer asserts a certain level of trust with the dragon, as well as befriends them, Quakens are easy to train and will not hesitate to help the trainer too. In addition, Quakens can be easily trained in the face of an authority. This can be shown when a Dragon Hunter and Fishlegs could command, or rather, instruct, two Quakens with a giant hammer. This higher authority, however, must be based on mutual respect and trust, instead of a strict demanding force. Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' Season 1 In "Quake, Rattle and Roll", Hiccup and Fishlegs visit Dark Deep upon learning about the existence of this dragon via the Dragon Eye. When they visit the island, they were faced by hostile wild Gronckles. Following that nasty encounter, attacked by a new species of dragon which Fishlegs dubbed the 'Catastrophic Quaken'. Fishlegs then attempts to train the Quaken alone. Meatlug immediately steps up to defend him and make friends with the Quaken. Eventually, with more contact with humans, the Quaken starts warming up and befriends the Gronckles on Dark Deep. Season 3 In "Between a Rock and a Hard Place", the Dragon Hunters then captured a pair of Quakens and used to acquire shipments of marble rock from island. They were able to control the Quakens by using hammers to command them to break up the marble quarry. This brainwashed them into be willing slaves of the Dragon Hunters. They were also able to force them to fight Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs, and Meatlug and return to the Hunters. However, Fishlegs saw that they were friends and was able to use one of the hammers to convince them that he and Meatlug were their friends. Together, Fishlegs and the other riders led the Quakens to Dragon Hunter Island where he told them to demolish the Hunters' marble fortress. They were then taken to Dark Deep. In "Last Auction Heroes", the Dragon Hunter chieftain Viggo Grimborn had a Quaken in a cage for his Dragon Auction. However, it was freed by the Dragon Riders. Season 4 In "Gruff Around the Edges", a Quaken is sleeping in a cave, only to be accidentally roused up by Gruffnut Thorston. Season 5 In "Living on the Edge", the Dragon Riders inadvertently have the three Quakens in Dark Deep helping them in preventing lava from destroying Dragon’s Edge. Season 6 In "King of Dragons, Part 2", Catastrophic Quakens and thousands of other wild dragons are summoned by the Berserker Bewilderbeast to defeat the Dragon Hunters. Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk This dragon appeared in ''Rise of Berk, along with two other individuals, Tormentor from Dragons: Race to the Edge, and Spikeback, an extremely unique looking Quaken with purple quartz-like spikes. ''School of Dragons This dragon became available in ''School of Dragons as a rideable and customizable dragon in September 2015. Catastrophic Quakens also appear in the maze activity "Loki's Mirage", where the dragons roll up into a boulder and roll down tunnels that the player must avoid. Trivia *This dragon used to be known as the Catastrophic Quake, but, for some reason, an extra "n" was added to the end of this dragon's name. This may have been to make the dragon's name sound like "Kraken". *The Catastrophic Quaken is the second dragon to possess a split jaw, with the first being the Snaptrapper. *Like the Hotburple and the Groncicle, the Catastrophic Quaken is closely related to the Gronckle. *The Catastrophic Quaken was named by Fishlegs, but it was often referred to as just the Quaken. *It appears that the Catastrophic Quaken is based off of a Gronckle, bee, armadillo, pangolin, porcupine hedgehog, and a pill-bug. *It is possible the purpose of the Catastrophic Quaken's spines is to protect itself when it is curled in a ball. The spines could keep anything curious enough to touch it away, or they are just an adaptation. The purpose of the spines could also be to dig into the ground so the Quaken doesn't lose control, or to help it get a grip to roll uphill, as seen in 'Quake, Rattle, and Roll'. *The Catastrophic Quaken has a large spine, like a bee's stinger at the end of its tail. Its purpose is currently unknown. *According to School of Dragons, despite having a rock diet, Catastrophic Quakens are still affected by the dragon root arrows. *The Catastrophic Quaken is the first dragon species that had a specific individual appear in Rise of Berk before the dragon itself did, the second being the Gobsucker (Muddlehunt) and the third being the Triple Stryke (Sleuther) References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Large Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge